Lettre Bosco à Jenny
by CptJackHarkness
Summary: OS hors-concours Défi St-Valentin 2013 de French Fics Fanart. Détails à l'intérieur
Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je poste aujourd'hui un OS hors concours du défi St-Valentin 2013 de French Fics Fanart. Le principe était de choisir un couple et que l'un des deux persos choisis écrive une lettre à l'autre. L'une des exigences supplémentaires de ce challenge était que ce soit un autre inscrit au concours qui écrive la lettre. Je m'étais inscrite dans un premier temps en tant que participant, et puis j'ai une idée, j'ai écrit ce texte et je me suis désincrite et j'ai posté le texte en hors-concours.

Les personnages et l'univers de New York 911 ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Jenny, si. Lettre de Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli à Jenny Harkness-Hart

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jenny,

Je t'écris cette lettre sans vraiment savoir ce que ça donnera. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas doué pour écrire et dire ce que je ressens aux gens.

Nous avons tous les deux, un boulot qui nous tient à cœur et qui fait ce que nous sommes.

Moi je protège New York des criminels, je passe mes journées à risquer ma vie.

Tout comme toi, qui protège Cardiff contre une menace venue d'ailleurs, et tu le fais dans l'ombre, car tu m'as dit que la population ne devrait jamais le découvrir.

Je me souviens si bien du jour où je t'ai rencontrée, c'était un soir de décembre et il neigeait.

Tu courrais après une de ces choses, un alien, bouh, rien que d'y penser, je tremble de peur et pourtant ce n'est pas mon genre.

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues de la ville qui ne dort jamais. Tu m'es rentrée dedans, pour me protéger, la seule chose que j'ai pu voir, était tes yeux si bleus quand tu m'as fixé.

Depuis cette nuit-là, tu me hantais la nuit, je voulais te revoir.

En effet, nous nous sommes recroisés dans la rue, je croyais rêver tout éveillé. Tu t'étais engagée dans cette ruelle sombre et je t'ai suivie, de peur qu'il ne t'arrive malheur.

Je me souviens de t'avoir appelée, mais tu ne voulais ni t'arrêter, ni te retourner. Au bout de quelques minutes, tu t'es enfin retournée et tu souriais, avant de revenir sur tes pas, vers moi.

Je voulais t'aborder, lors de notre première entrevue mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps. Nous avons commencé à discuter et très rapidement, nous nous sommes entendus.

A force de nos rencontres, j'ai appris à t'aimer, et un jour, tu m'as dit que tu avais des choses importantes à me dire.

C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la véritable raison de ta venue à la Grande Pomme et tu m'as tout dit, à propos de tes capacités, de ta famille et de Torchwood. Tu m'avais tout avoué parce que tu en avais besoin, que cela t'avait fait du bien et que surtout, tu devais repartir dans ton pays, à Cardiff, au Pays de Galles et que l'on se reverrait peut-être jamais.

J'étais triste, je ne voulais pas te laisser partir, mais je ne pouvais pas te retenir ici.

Au boulot, je suis devenu ronchon, toujours de mauvais poil et insupportable. Ma partenaire et meilleure amie n'en pouvait plus de mon sale caractère, elle qui me connaissait si bien et qui me comprenait mieux que personne.

Un jour, elle m'a demandé de vider mon sac, pensant avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que ce que je ressentais pour toi était beaucoup plus gros que l'amitié profonde que j'ai à ton égard.

Elle m'a dit que si c'était trop dur pour moi de continuer de vivre loin de toi, que je devrais penser à traverser l'Atlantique pour te retrouver chez toi, car je savais au fond de moi, tu ne voudrais pas bouger.

Alors j'ai pris ma décision, je vais quitter New York et te rejoindre à Cardiff. Tu me manques énormément.

Ton père est formidable, il m'a aidé à faire toute la paperasse, je déteste ça. Il a fait de son mieux pour tout te cacher, connaissant ton talent particulier que tu partageais avec lui, à ce que j'ai appris.

Je t'imagine certainement en train de râler à propos de tout ça et que tu vas aller le voir et lui demander des explications.

En tout cas, au moment où tu lis cette lettre, je suis dans l'avion à destination de Londres Heathrow et j'atterris dans peu de temps.

Je t'attends là-bas et j'ai très envie de te retrouver.

Bonne Saint Valentin ma Jenny !

Bosco


End file.
